


Gatorade

by Nesswrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fainting, M/M, light and fluffy, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesswrites/pseuds/Nesswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about what happened when Will carried Nico off for gatorade after the son of Hades fainted post shadow travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatorade

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Trials of Apollo and I absolutely loved it. I got a request for something about what happened after Will dragged Nico off when he fainted on my blog, and I ended up liking how it came out! I've never posted on here before, but I'm hoping to start now. Enjoy!!

When Nico woke up, he was upside down. It took his brain a few moments to gather enough information to figure out what was going on, but the steady thumping of someones footsteps and the cacophony of noise in the background brought it back to him. 

"William Solace, put me down." Nico's voice came out significantly wobblier than he'd intended. It was pretty hard to convince your boyfriend that you were alright when you could barely speak. 

"Not going to happen." Will's voice was bright, as always, but it wasn't hard to hear the stress chipping away at the edge of his tone. That was just all the more reason to get back to the fight. 

"Will, I'm serious." Nico said, hardening his own voice, to no real avail. "Put me down, they need me." 

"They don't need you like this, Neeks." Will said, frowning to himself, but pausing in his stride. "You know you won't do anyone any good in this state, and you and I both know I'm not fit for any combat." 

"And Apollo is? Are you kidding me?" Nico was trying to squirm his way free of Will's grip, thankful when the blond stopped all together. "You know he can't do this alone, Will." Nico added, softer this time. 

Will heaved a tired sounding sigh, and Nico knew he'd won. Gently, Will lowered Nico back to the ground, pulling away once it seemed like the son f Hades would be alright on his own. 

Nico took one step forward, and almost instantly, he eyes rolled back, and he collapsed into Will's arm. 

"Di immortales, Nico." Will cursed, nearly dropping with him at the sudden, added weight. 

Nico came too quicker than the last time, but equally disoriented. This time, Will had him bridal style, and the son of Hades could see the frustration plain on his face. When he opened his mouth, Will shushed him. 

"Don't say a word, di Angelo." Will hissed, glaring straight forward instead of looking at him. "It will not turn out well for you, believe me."

Nico chose to keep his mouth shut. 

By the time they arrived at the Apollo cabin, Will had gone back to looking nervous, and Nico was beginning to feel guilty. They were both still cold and wet from their dip in the lake, and it seemed they were both beginning to feel it. Will's jaw was clenched to keep his teeth from chattering, and Nico could feel the cold seeping into his bones. 

When Nico was deposited on a bed in the cabin, Will quickly stripped out of his own shirt, moving to take Nico's off as well. Despite the fact that, with all the healing Will had done, he had seen Nico shirtless a thousand times, the son of Hades still went red in the face. The blond hand't say anything, yet, simply tossing a t-shirt at him and pulling one on himself. 

"Sorry." Nico finally spoke up, looking the slightest bit ashamed as Will turned around with clean clothes. "I shouldn't have even shadow travelled. I know how much you hate it." He didn't meet his boyfriend's eyes, instead choosing to glance out the window. 

"It's fine." Will said, turning up at his side with a bottle of blue gatorade. "I know you were just trying to help, but.." The healer uncapped the bottle, handing it over to Nico. "But he's my—my dad, and you're my boyfriend, and..." Clearly, Will was getting worked up, and after taking the bottle from him, Nico grabbed his hand. 

"Hey, just..." Nico sighed, squeezing. "It's going to be fine. I'm fine, Apollo will... He's going to make it work." Supportive wasn't Nico's strongest character trait, but nobody could say he didn't try. 

Will finally met his eyes, looking hesitant and a little afraid. Nico rolled his eyes, pulling his hand until his boyfriend came closer, wrapping one arm around him and squeezing lightly. "Just calm down, okay? People will get hurt, and you're the head of the infirmary. Keep your head up." He said simply, patting his hip lightly, since it was all he could reach. 

Will took a deep breath before stepping back, giving a firm nod and standing back up. "You're right." He started, running a hand through his still drying hair. "Thanks, Nico. Really."

When the blond offered him a small smile, Nico couldn't help but reciprocate. Dipping down, Will gave him a very quick, very chaste kiss on the lips, blushing none the less. Nico rolled his eyes and pretended my to be at all embarrassed, though he, too, was getting used to the PDA.

"Drink your gatorade, Lord of Darkness. The electrolytes will help you get your bearings after all that swooning." 

Nico tossed a pillow at him, scoffing at the comment. "I could get back out there if I wanted, y'know. I'm not called the Lord of Darkness for nothing. I'm just out of practice because someone won't let me use my powers ever." 

Will tossed the pillow back just as quickly, earning a small laugh from Nico. "Yeah right. You can barely stand on your own, lest you pass out again." Nico was smiling so wide that it hurt, his cheeks aching lightly. 

When Will caught a glance at that smile, he could barely hear the chaos going on outside.


End file.
